deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunvolt
Gunvolt is the main character from the Azure Striker Gunvolt series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beck vs. Gunvolt * Gunvolt vs. Laxus Dreyar (Complete) ** Rematch (Complete) History Information about Gunvolt's past is largely obscured in mystery. Orphaned at a young age, he was captured by the Sumeragi Group and forced to participate in their inhumane experimentation projects at S-FIT, which involved implanting human beings with the gene possessing the strongest Septima known as "Azure Thunderclap", the ability to manipulate and control electrical energy. This project was known as "Project Gunvolt", and he was regarded as one of the few to be successfully compatible with the Septima. However, upon activating his power for the first time, he involuntarily released a massive blast of lightning that vaporized the entire research facility and its team of scientists - Dr.Kamizono (Copen's father) being among the casualties of this incident. He was later transferred to another Sumeragi research facility, where Asimov supposedly saved him and thus he came to see Asimov as a father figure Death Battle Info * Height: Unknown (appears average) * Weight: Unknown (appears average) * Age: 14 * Aliases: The Azure Striker * Affiliation: Former QUILL agent, currently unaffiliated Dartleader and Tagging * Gunvolt wields the D.T. Leader, or Dartleader, a super awesome looking gun. Its primary function is to fire bolts, but can also fire bullets and pellets if it is compatible with its muzzle. * Gunvolt has access to a variety of "bolts" that he can shoot from Dartleader * The bolts deal minimum damage on normal circumstances * When a bolt hits a target, that target is "tagged" which then allows Gunvolt's Flashfield to lock on and damage them severely over the course, these tags can be stacked up which deals a truck ton of damage * As of ASG 2, Gunvolt uses a Clip attached to his hair to determine how many times Gunvolt can tag a target. List of Bolts * Note: The type of bolt doesn't decide the number of tags as of Gunvolt 2 (only ASG 1) * Cerberus: Standard auto-fire bolt, allows up to three tags * Mizuchi: Can be redirected five ways, allows only one tag ** The redirect point can be extended * Naga: When charged, the bolt passes through multiple targets, allows up to five tags * Technos: Fires two-way terrain crawlers, allows up to four tags * Orochi: Ejects a bot that auto-fires in seven directions, allows up to eight tags * Vasuki: homes in on additional targets if the first bolt hits its mark, allows up to four tags * Dullhan: Doesn't tag but deals great damage. Lists of Tags *Lucifer: No tags, but Bolts deal Dullhan-level damage. Ramiel: 8 tags, but Flashfield is much weaker than normal *Zerachiel: 6 tags, but Flashfield is weaker than normal *Raguel: 5 tags, but Flashfield is slightly weaker than normal *Uriel: 4 tags, but Flashfield is a bit slightly weaker than normal *Gabriel: 2 tags, but Flashfield is a bit slightly stronger than normal *Michael: 1 tag, but Flashfield is slightly stronger than normal *Raphael: 3 tags Septima Azure Thunderclap * Allows him to control lightning * Gives him immunity to electricity ** Getting hit by electricity also allows Gunvolt to recharge * Gunvolt is able to fire an electric beam in front of him with decent range ** The beam can be angled up and down and can pass through walls ** Gunvolt can't move while using this move ** The beam lasts forever until Gunvolt stops the move * Azure Thunderclap also allows Gunvolt to alter data although this is hard for him to do * Appearntly, Gunvolt can control whether his lightning harms someone or not. This is shown when Gunvolt used Astrasphere to save Mytyl from the Galette Krone, despite Mytyl being in range of Astrasphere * Should Gunvolt cloak himself with his lightning, he will receive a boost to his already fast speed. * This Septima also speeds up Gunvolt's natural healing. Flashfield * Locks on and deals damage to enemies that have been tagged by bolts, even if they are far away * The more times an enemy has been tagged, the more damage the Flashfield will do * Activating the Flashfield in midair slows Gunvolt's descent and increase the lateral distance he moves as he descends * The Flashfield blocks physical projectiles such such as missiles * Even if no enemies are tagged, they will take damage upon contact with the Flashfield, although it won't be as powerful * Activating the Flashfield consumes EP * Flashfield suspends the Anthem form of another Anthem user Prevasion * Through the use of certain pendants, as long as Gunvolt has EP available, any attack he takes is neutralized and he won't take damage and instead of losing health, Gunvolt loses EP * Normally, EP recharges automatically when not in use, but Gunvolt can manually recharge it instantly at will. Because of this, constant EP recharging grants Gunvolt pseudo-invincibility * Prevasion won't activate if the Flashfield is in use or no EP is available * Prevasion does not protect against attacks that cause Chaff (EP temporarily disabled) or Stone status * Prevasion does not protect against instant death attacks Air Hops and Air Dashes * Rings allow Gunvolt to perform a certain amount of Air Hops and Air Dashes * Air Hopping and Air Dashing consumes EP Skills * Skills can be offensive or non-offensive * Skills consume SP rather than EP * Unlike EP, SP can not be manually charged and Gunvolt must wait until his SP recharges, ** Each SP takes one minute and seven seconds to recharge * Additionally, each Skill has a cool-down period so Gunvolt cannot immediately use the same Skill twice in the event that he has enough SP * Gunvolt has three SP points * Skills go through the Prevasion ability/immunites of other users (example: Skills bypass electric immunities) Astrasphere * Gunvolt summons three electric orbs that briefly circle around him, dealing damage over time. Gunvolt remains stationary, but invulnerable to enemy attacks for the duration of this attack. ** Cool-down time: six seconds ** SP cost: one Luxcalibur * Gunvolt unleashes a large electrical sword directly in front of him, dealing massive, instantaneous damage (enough to remove a third of a boss's HP bar) to any enemy within its range. * Gunvolt is capable of swinging the blade with relative ease. ** Cool-down time: six seconds ** SP cost: two Voltaic Chains * Gunvolt summons several in chains that criss-cross the screen. He then charges them with electricity that deals instantaneous damage to any enemy that is in contact with the chains. The damage output increases with the number of tags on-screen. ** Cool-down time: five seconds ** SP cost: three Grand Strizer * Convert's the amount of damage Gunvolt has dealt during a mission into an enormous electrical sword * Can potentially kill a boss in one hit * If Gunvolt doesn't land at least 1000 (or more) hits before using this move, the attack will do pathetic damage ** Cool-down time: 8 seconds ** SP Cost: 3 Crashbolt * Drops a thunderbolt around Gunvolt to damage enemies * Unlike other Skills, Crashbolt does not drain SP * Cool-down time: 10 seconds Dragonsphere * Creates an orb of electricity in front of GV that hovers in place for 4-5 seconds, damaging foes on contact * Does not drain SP * Cool-down time: 10 seconds * Gunvolt cannot use any other skill while this one is active Galvanic Patch * Gunvolt instantaneously recovers a fourth of his maximum health. ** Cool-time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one Septimal Burst * For thirty seconds, Gunvolt's EP recovers at a faster rate than usual ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one ** Lasts for 30 seconds Split Second * Gunvolt instantaneously restores his EP to a full meter * Using this Skill cures Gunvolt of the Overheat or Chaff status ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one Alchemical Field * Upon use, Gunvolt will recover health, gain credits, and gain experience at twice the usual rates. ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP: cost: one Galvanic Renewal * Gunvolt instantaneously recovers maximum health ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: two Septimal Surge * Upon use, Gunvolt's damage output is doubled. ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one ** Lasts for 30 seconds Infinite Surge * Prevents EP from depleting for a limited amount of time * SP cost: two * Lasts for 30 seconds Septimal Shield * Reduces the damage Gunvolt takes by half * Cool-down: eight seconds * SP cost: One * Lasts for 30 seconds * As a boss, Septimal Shield Replenishes all EP, regardless if it is overheated or not Anthem * IMPORTANT NOTE: Anthem is technically activated by Joule/Lumen, NOT Gunvolt. HOWEVER, Joule/Lumen is currently part of Gunvolt's consciousness, meaning Joule/Lumen will always be with Gunvolt 100% of the time, regardless of the situation. Gunvolt's description on the Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 website states that "The soul of a departed adept named Joule now resides within him, and with them perfectly synchronized as one, his power has been increased to its absolute utmost limits." This means that Anthem should be allowed. * If Gunvolt dies, Joule/Lumen can bring him back by using Anthem ** Anthem can also activate without Gunvolt dying * Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP, which allows him to use his Flashfield as long as he wants * Anthem grants Gunvolt Prevasion, regardless of whether his equipment allows it or not ** Because Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP and Prevasion, Gunvolt is essentially invincible as long as he doesn't use his Flashfield * Anthem grants Gunvolt the ability to Air Hop and Air Dash regardless of whether his equipment allows it or not ** Because Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP, Gunvolt has unlimited Air Hops and Air Dashes, effectively allowing him to "fly". * Anthem allows Gunvolt to breath underwater and stand on lava without taking damage * Anthem lasts until the battle ends or Gunvolt dies * 4 of Gunvolt's skills get an upgrade, and don't need any SP to use ** Astrasphere becomes Astrasphere Mandala, where the 3 orbs are shot away in a circular motion ** Luxcaliber becomes Luxcaliber Shot, where Gunvolt fires off the giant sword horizontally ** Voltanic Chains becomes Voltanic Chains Thunder, this time, the chains are aligned vertically and spaced from each other and then are electrocuted like usual, after that, Crashbolts hit everywhere else while the chains are removed. ** Septimal Surge is also free to use without any SP Weaknesses * Under normal conditions, Gunvolt can not use Flashfield forever * If all of his EP is drained, Gunvolt can not manually recharge it and must wait for it to recharge automatically * Gunvolt only has three SP points, limiting his freedom regarding how often he can use Skills (although Roaring Thunder Descent can be used without SP) ** The recharge time for each SP point might make the difference between life and death * Unless Anthem is in effect, Prevasion will not protect Gunvolt from drowning or from lava ** Prevasion also doesn't protect Gunvolt from Chaff or Stone status * Prevasion does not work if Gunvolt's Flashfield is active, even with Anthem * Prevasion does not work if Gunvolt overheats his EP * Flashfield does not protect against energy projectiles such as lasers * Even though Flashfield protects against physical projectiles, if said projectile is powerful or big enough, it'll still hit Gunvolt * Even though Anthem grants unlimited EP and Prevasion, Gunvolt is NOT completely invincible, as he is vunrable while his Flashfield is active * Anthem does not protect Gunvolt against bottomless pits, traps (especially the ones that capture him) or instant death attacks ** However, Anthem CAN revive him from instant death attacks * Even though Gunvolt's Azure Thunderclap Septima makes him immune to electricity, he will still take electric-based damage from the lightning of other Azure Thunderclap Adepts * Trying to use the Flashfield underwater isn't a good idea, as it drains his EP completely ** In addition, should Gunvolt's Flashfield be active while he gets hit by a water-based attack, his EP will overheat and water lasers specifically will bypass Prevasion and put him into Overheat regardless if Flashfield is on or not. * Magnetic bullets bypass Prevasion and put him into overheat. Feats and Strengths * Before leaving QUILL, he was an SS-Rank member, the highest possible rank in the organization. * Exceeded all of Asimov's expectations since leaving QUILL * Can generate an EMP wave powerful enough to cause a massive blackout in a large city. * Killed Viper "The Burning Wrath", a Sumeragi Adept who can control fire and compresses thermal energy into explosive projectiles and attacks. * Killed Elise "The Eternal Envy", a Sumeragi Adept who could resurrect the dead and give her alternate personalities physical forms, essentially making Gunvolt's fight against her a 1v2 and even a 1v3 in one instance * Killed Stratos "The Gluttonous Fly", a Sumeragi Adept who could consume everything and summon insects to attack his foes with * Killed Merak "The Slothful Conjurer" an intelligent Sumeragi Adept who could manipulate space to create wormholes. * Killed Jota "The Prideful Sillouette", a Sumeragi Adept who could control light, laser beams, and move at light speed. ** Gunvolt stated that keeping up with Jota's speed was a breeze, despite being significantly slower. * Killed Carrera "The Magentic Avarice", a Sumeragi Adept who could control magnetism ** Carrera's magnetic fields can temporarily block the use in septimal power * Defeated Copen "The Adept Slayer", a 14-year old non-Adept boy whose technology could copy the abilities of defeated Adepts. * Killed Nova Tsukuyomi "The Mighty", a high-ranking Sumeragi Adept who had Psychokinesis and with Joule's septima had God-like power, along with supposed Omnipotence. ** Gunvolt killed Nova without using Prevasion. In fact, he was wearing a normal, handmade necklace that Joule gave him. * Killed Asimov, a QUILL agent who had the same Septima as Gunvolt, Azure Thunderclap, his Flashfield and Voltaic Chains were way stronger than Gunvolt's, along with being able to easily cause the Chaff status, due to his specialized bullets. ** With the exception of Nova and Asimov, Gunvolt killed everyone on this list twice *** In the case of Elise, Gunvolt killed her five times if you count the physical manifestations of her personalities ** Even though he didn't kill Copen, he still defeated him twice * Slowed the decent an entire airship using his lightning and Joule's power. * Killed Gibril "The Full Metal Jacket", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Metallon Septima, which allowed her to control metal, including the iron in the blood. * Killed Milas "The Aquadynamic Merman", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Ichor Septima, which allowed him to control all kinds of liquid matter (though due to his personality, he could only control water) * Killed Teseo "The Serial Experiment", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Hack the World Septima, which allowed him to convert physical material into data and vice versa * Defeated Copen a third time * Killed Tenjian "The Frozen Blade" the leader of Eden's Seven and an Adept with the Permafrost ability, which allowed him to control ice ** Gunvolt has been shown to survive Tenjian's ice blades without using Prevasion, which is impressive considering that the ice blades are colder than absolute zero. Should a normal person come into contact with these blades, their molecular structer would fall apart * Killed Ghauri "The Prism Master", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Prism Cataclysm Septima, which allowed him to create crystals at will * Killed Desna "The Starstruck Beauty" an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Splitting Ends Septima, which allowed her to control a limitless supply of her hair * Killed Asroc "The Pygmalion Furnace" an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Puppetmaster Septima, which allowed him to control machines, even those beyond repair, as well as using a special robot called the Galette Krone * Killed Zonda "The Lustful Mirage", the leader of Eden and an Adept who achived God-like power with the ability to control reality itself * Defeated Copen a 4th time, and this time, Copen had the power of Anthem. Like in the first game, Gunvolt spared Copen's life ** With the execptions of Ghauri, Desna, and Asroc, Gunvolt killed everyone on this list twice ** He had to fight Both Zonda battles and Copen with Anthem back to back *** The first time he killed Zonda, it was simply a copy of her that did not have the God-like power * Gunvolt has infinite stamina, as he's capable of sprinting infinitely without tiring * Gunvolt can easily climb up walls rather quickly and with little to relative effort without tiring, without hands * Gunvolt is capable of taking hits that would kill a normal person multiple times and continue fighting * If Gunvolt is turned to stone, he can break free with relative effort * Even though he'll take damage, Gunvolt can walk on lava and spikes * Can hold his breathe indefinitely as of Gunvolt 2 * Has successfully broken into heavily guarded areas by himself * Has defeated countless Sumeragi and Eden troops (and a handful of tanks) by himself * Took down the Eden orginization. * Generally calm and cool-headed, so making up plans could be easier for him * Gunvolt's main approach (tagging and flashing) is a ranged strategy, generally safe. * Can battle while having a constant conversation as well, like, all the time. Gallery Gunvolt_Artwork.png|Gunvolt as he appears in Azure Striker Gunvolt Gunvolt (ASG2).png|Gunvolt as he appears in Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Ascension_of_Gunvolt.png Gunvolt_-_Astrasphere_(1).png|Gunvolt about to unleash Astrasphere Gunvolt_-_Strasphere_(3).png|Gunvolt using Astrasphere Gunvolt_-_Luxcalibur_(01).png|Gunvolt about to unleash Luxcalibur Luxcalibur.png|Gunvolt using Luxcalibur Boltsofrebellion.jpg|Gunvolt about to unleash Voltaic Chains Voltaicchains.png|Gunvolt using Voltaic Chains Gunvolt powered up by Anthem.jpg|Gunvolt powered up by Anthem 002.jpg|Gunvolt using Glorious Strizer Trivia * Gunvolt's voice is Kaito Ishikawa, known for his voices of Tobio Kageyama (Haikyuu!), Nero (Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition), Shunshin You (Diamond no Ace), Genos (One-Punch Man) etc. * Gunvolt is the 3rd wielder of the Azure Thunderclap septima, after Asimov and the first adept ever. * In Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, Gunvolt was referred as an "Azure Dragon" which is based of the legendary creature from Japanese culture... the Azure Dragon (which manipulates water, not electricity), alongside the "White Tiger". In most Eastern cultures, a dragon is based more on patience and wisdom, which fits with Gunvolt's cool-headed personality and less aggressive approach using his gun for tagging to set up for his Flashfield. * Gunvolt's hair is extremely conductive and is inserted into his Bolts to conduct his electricity this is actually how Tagging really works. * Some Bolt names are based of mythical creatures from various religons ** Cerberus is based off of Hades 3 Headed hound. Which is why it allows up to 3 tags in ASG 1 ** Naga is based off of Phaya Naga: a mythical serpent-like creature that live in the Mekong river ** Orochi is an alternative spelling for a supernatural serpent, this particular serpent refers to the famed 8-headed Yamata no Orochi, which is why Orochi fires 8 shots and has 8 tags ** Dullahan is based off of headless riders on black horses named... Dullahans ** Vasuki is a nagaraja, one of the King serpents of Hindu and Buddhist mythology and is a king of the nagas Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Playable Character